1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a lipstick for freshening breath and controlling oral malodor.
2. The Related Art
Foods and natural decay generate odors within the oral cavity. These are apt to remain on the breath long after meals. Particular offenders in the food category are liquors, garlic, fish and leeks. Smoking also generates smells. Foul breath sometimes arouses unpleasant responses in those near the generating source. Malodor is also an indication of oral and other body organ illnesses.
Traditionally bad breath has been inhibited through use of toothpaste and oral rinses. Application of these products ordinarily requires a lavatory facility. Ordinarily use of these products is limited to times just subsequent to a meal. Protection may not linger for long periods between meals, especially where brushing or rinsing opportunities are unavailable.
EP 0 549 267 (Dunphy et al.) discloses a lip-treatment composition including a base oil, water and a structurant, and at least one active for the treatment of the lips, gums, teeth, oral mucosa and the throat. Listed among a variety of actives are zinc salts, triclosan and other antimicrobial agents. These are said to be effective against breath malodour. Unfortunately the systems disclosed by this publication sometimes lack immediate delivery of a benefit. When the benefit does begin, it may be insufficient to be fully effective.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide products for freshening breath and reducing oral malodor which are effective immediately and thereafter for relatively long time periods.
Another object of the present invention to provide products for freshening breath and reducing malodor which are easy to apply and require no lavatory facilities for their application.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent from consideration of the following summary and detailed discussion.